


Spatial awareness

by MiraculousEyraCat (KuwaNeko)



Series: Dyslexia [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dyslexia, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 23:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuwaNeko/pseuds/MiraculousEyraCat
Summary: Directions aren’t always the easiest to follow, or in which opening a door can be harder than it seems.





	Spatial awareness

Bags with clothes for her new project in hand, Marinette approached the exit. She reached for the delicately stylized forged handle set in the wooden framed door; beneath the handle sat a small metal plaque that matched with the handle, with four elegantly embossed letters.

PULL

_‘Tirer’_

_‘The act of grabbing something and bringing it towards you’_

Marinette grabbed the handle and pushed, making the door rattle in it’s hinges.

“You have to pull the door, dear”, came the voice of the clerk from the other side of the room.

Cheeks pink, Marinette apologized before pulling the door and hightailing it in the slowest speed she could manage in hopes it wasn’t obvious that she was fleeing.

**Author's Note:**

> Why the hell is that shop’s door so freaking elegant??!!! I seriously don’t know, it just wanted to be that fancy
> 
> As for what happens in this fic; I really REALLY hate when this happens to me; it's not like I don't understand what I have to do, there just seems to be a mixup somewhere between understanding and me reacting.
> 
> won't be the only fic (I have planned) where direction mix-ups are mentioned
> 
> Feel free to come talk to me at my tumblr miraculouseyracat


End file.
